Killian and Emma Pregnant!
by Cynthia03
Summary: Tumblr prompt: An overexcited Killian on Emma's pregnancy


Emma was sitting on the couch, eating Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road while reading "How to be a Good Mother" even though Henry and Mary Margaret had reminded her numerous times that she doesn't need to read that.

Her eyes kept drifting towards the door waiting for he one-handed husband. Her _Killian_.

_She still remembered how he had reacted on hearing Emma announce her pregnancy. Emma and Killian had been married for over a year but they had never talked about having kids - Henry being enough for both of them. Once Emma found out she was pregnant, she was nervous. She didn't know how Killian would react and moreover she herself wasn't sure whether she wanted this or not. _

_Emma could not gather the courage to tell Killian, so she told him her symptoms and hoped that Killian would figure it out himself. _

_"__Emma according to your symptoms, you have 'Connectivity Issues'" Killian mustered. _

_"__OH MY GOD I'M PREGNANT YOU CLUELESS PIRATE!" Emma yelled, relieved that she finally told him._

_Suddenly she heard Killian's phone drop and she looked up slowly, fearing what she might see. His eyes were huge and then his face broke out in the biggest grin/smirk she had ever seen. He got up and pulled Emma into a bear hug and kissed her breathless._

_"__I love you Swan" he said as he kneeled down in her front of her and petted her stomach softly, "And I love you little Emma or little Killian". With that all of Emma's doubts were cleared away. Not only did she know that Killian was happy with being a father, but that even she was happy. She wanted this. She needed this. Just like her parents, even she had missed out on a lot of things with Henry. But just like her parents, she got a second chance. And this time, the best shot for her baby, would to be with her and Killian._

Emma was broken out of her reverie when the door creaked open and Killian shouted "I'm home, love"

"I'm in here!" Emma shouted back and instantly broke out in a huge smile. Oh what her husband's voice and presence would do to her!

Killian came inside with a bunch of bags in his hands and a big goofy grin on his face. He dropped the bags near the couch and bent down to kiss her wife and her belly.

"Killian, what are those?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Oh love, I went shopping today with Belle!" he said pointing towards the bags. "We bought a car seat, a crib, some toys, a device which sort of goes up and down, and some clothes for the baby!" Killian said with his hands on his waist, clearly pleased with himself.

"Oh god Killian. I've already told you this a million times we don't need any of those things! Mom's letting us use Neal's old things and the closet is already full of the clothes and toys you bought for the baby when you went shopping last time with Henry and Robin!" Emma complained.

"My baby girl or baby boy is getting everything new! It's Captain Hook's and the Saviour's child!" he announced, keeping his head high.

Emma was about to argue when she felt the baby kick.

"Oh my God" she said, putting her hand on her belly.

"Is it coming? Is it time? I love you Swan! Oh my God the baby's coming!" Killian clapped his hands together and reached for his phone to call Dr. Whale.

"No Hook! I'm 7 months pregnant! Not now! It kicked!" she said, dragging his hand to her belly.

Hook sat down on the couch and felt the baby kick. Every time the baby kicked, Killian's face broke into the goofiest smile. Looking at him like this, Emma's heart swelled. Who would've thought that this flirty pirate could finally settle down. Could love someone after his years long quest for revenge for his Milah? How these two - a very unlikely duo - a pirate and the saviour, love each other so much that they had repeatedly saved each other from the numerous villains in Storybrooke and once even saved the entire town from a curse by initiating a True Love's Kiss.

"I love you Killian. Always have and always will" Emma whispered, her eyes watering up.

Killian gently cupped her face, "I did win your heart in the end Emma didn't I?"

"It always belonged to yours. Even when we were in Neverland, when Neal was here, when your lips were cursed and specially when you kissed that damn bar wench"

"He certainly couldn't handle her! Thank God he forgot" Killian grinned.

They sat in silence for some time, both of their hands on Emma's belly. Reminiscing their past adventurous together.

"We need to decide on a name. I think I'll get it on the other side of my chest" Killian whispered.

"God Killian wait till its here" she replied, touching the place just below his heart where he has "Swan" tattooed. Emma wasn't much of a tattoo person but Killian had gotten her name tattooed on his chest to show her that she owned his heart after they had the saved the town from Ursulla and Maleficient's curse by a True Love's Kiss. In order to make her pirate happy, Emma had gotten "Killian" tattooed on her chest as well and surprised him with this gift for their anniversary.

Killian finally stood up and tucked at Emma's sweater. "Get up lets go fix the crib I bought. It's Harry Potter themed!" he added excitedly, knowing how much Emma liked Harry Potter.

"Aye Captain" Emma stood up, letting Killian have this enjoyment.


End file.
